Bittersweet, Chicago Fire Edition
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: My New CF Fic-Ties into Sick Day, Alternate Ending- Casey\OC My usual disclaimers apply, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet, a Multi Chapter Fic

(Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my OC and the plot. Lyrics are in italics. Please excuse all mistakes!)

Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to Face book, Twitter or any other social networking site, I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

Chapter 1

"_See the panic in my eyes; Kiss me only when I cry"_

I was sleeping when I had that nightmare again, we were at a scene of a fire and I called out for Casey and he wasn't there. I silently cried as I felt the side of the bed grow cold. I was on the verge of having a panic attack, it was then I saw my lock screen lit with a message. "_Leaving now, you ok?" _I sighed a sigh of relieve. I immediately went down stairs and waited. I heard a knock at the door, and saw Casey. I was relieved as I waited for him to shower, that way we could sleep. It has been 10 months since we had gotten married and I was happy that we finally were because Severide and Renee had gotten married, but against her wishes-Severide was still working for us; however I could tell that there was some unspoken tension between her and Severide. Then the dispatch alarm pulled me back to reality-_ Engine 51, Ambulance 61- Possible shooting victim, and a house fire." _I did my usual routine of praying and checking the air tanks very quickly. Today, Casey and I did something we wouldn't do and that was kissing each other before we left to our posts. Mills, Otis and Hermann and Vargas all started singing that childhood kissing song, and I could tell that Severide has looking away out of respect, I wonder if he ever regrets pushing me away? We arrived at the scene and went to work. The shooting victim was transported to the hospital when I was inside (along with Casey and Mills) when I heard another round of shots. At that instant, I prayed that we'd get out alive.


	2. Chapter 2-Homecoming, part 1

(**A\N-Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Bittersweet, Chicago Fire edition, breaking this up into two parts)**

Chapter 2, Homecoming, Part 1 

It was a while before we could return back to the firehouse, because thirty minutes after that house fire there was another abandoned house fire. I heard a voice outside my locker room saying, "_Torres, we've got to go". _ I finished suiting up, though I couldn't shake a feeling of tiredness and nausea before I left. Nodding towards Severide, I got on the back. However, knowing how sick I was that wasn't such a good idea. After I got my breathing mask on, I felt a little better but I knew that I couldn't be pregnant, due to the fact I had not skipped any menstrual cycles over the past 3 months. "_Maybe, it's just stress, _I thoughtasI was pulling a hose towards one of the house's bedrooms. It took us at least four hours to finish; to make matters worse, I was expected at my riding lesson in less than 10 minutes, I made the call to cancel, because I just didn't feel up to par. I made a promise to myself if I felt any worse I would go to my doctor immediately. "_Maybe I just have a really bad case of Mono", _I thought quickly as I entered the briefing room for a firehouse meeting. I sat between Casey and Mills, and as I looked up I was greeted by a massive hug, "Ben! You didn't tell me you transferred! I cannot believe you're here"! I smiled and was in shock in awe that Ben had gotten transferred, but being the sister I was, I was skeptical. Then Chief's voice stopped our conversation as Ben sat down in the chair in the next row. "_Today, please welcome our newest transfer, Ben Jacob Torres". (_**See Bio of Ben in my profile)-** Naturally, his face was growing flushed. Then, Chief went on to say that we'd be having an inspection by the mayor of Chicago. I was so happy for my brother that he got transferred here and we would continue the tradition of Firefighters kids taking root in their parents chosen field. I also knew that I would have to protect my brother and I would imagine he'd desire to do the same for me.

I was still not feeling well when I got home, so I sent Casey on a ice cream run when Dawson came over to help me out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(A\N-Please Excuse mistakes, Review please; this is a fluffy chapter)**

(The next Wednesday)

Something tells me that this will be a long day and night. I had to make a run to the store before everyone came because we run out of coffee and Pouch's food.

I started up my car when I heard Severide's throttle, that sound was unmistakable. His creaked when he got out and he said,"_ Want me to come with you, seeing how that your going alone, it's extremely dangerous?" _I let out a stiff chuckle and said, "Sure" as moved to make sure everything was locked and secure. "So how are you and Renee?" I said as we turned the corner waiting for a stop light to catch the cars racing past us. "_Well, she and I have hit a bit of a snag when it comes to me working at the station"._ My thoughts were racing, hoping he didn't do the thing I think he did. As he looked into my eyes, "_No, I would never give up this job for anything." _I was secretly doing my happy dance in my mind.I spoke up softly," Well, you know that she should see what good we do." He nodded in agreement. I silently wondered if there was trouble in paradise, I went to find the coffee everyone liked and got two canisters, I wasn't sure that that was even going to be enough to get us through the week and the weekend. We also headed over to get Ramen. I was calculating the cost when I heard Severide put a couple of cans of Pouch's food in the cart. "_Did you know wet dog food cost 60 cents?" _I sighed and handed him a coupon and gave it to him. "_You coupon, I never would have guessed_"_. _I smiled and said, "It's a gift and I take that as a complement". He smiled and we headed over towards the cashier, and he was holding my hand. I was certainly confused about his mixed signals. "Was he still in love with me?" I thought.

The ride back was filled with Classic Rock which I enjoyed the fact he remembered. When we had arrived, I noticed Ben and Casey, and Dawson and Mills were all here. It wasn't even 6 am yet. I secretly thought, "It's going to be a long drawn out day." Little did I know, that statement was going to be an understatement of the month.


	4. Chapter 4-Nothing Else Matters

(Last Time… _I secretly thought, "It's going to be a long drawn out day." Little did I know that statement was going to be an understatement of the month?)_

Chapter 4

(Eight weeks later)

We had arrived at the call and it didn't click until we were there that this was an apartment fire. We all got ready and this call was different because these were abandoned apartments, which stroke me as odd. Once again, Ben and I were placed with Casey and I don't think Severide liked that, but after all it was Chief's decision. I secretly hoped that this wouldn't turn into anymore fighting, because we all knew what would happen-depending on the severity of the fight, and knowing Ben-he always followed the older brother mold to a "T" and I was sure that he'd defend me if anything was to happen to me if they either broke my heart or I ever got hurt. Today, after shift I would be heading to my doctor because I still couldn't shake the nausea or tiredness. In theory, I shouldn't even be responding to calls when I felt like this but, this was my only job besides bartending which I did every Saturday night and Thursday when we didn't have calls which was once in a blue moon. After Ben, Mills and I got our orders we entered the smoldering building. I had the song, "_Nothing else matters" by Metallica_ in head and I didn't understand why. "Watch yourself, Torres" I heard Mills say quietly as to not hint that towards my brother. I nodded tiredly, I just couldn't shake this feeling and it was scary. _"Please Lord, Don't let me faint or be sick" _I prayed in my head.

It took us about 15 minutes to finish the call when I exited the building, I quietly took my mask off and began vomiting- I hoped that none of the crew would notice my absence.

(Ben's Point of View)

I have been noticing that my sister has not been feeling well. But knowing her, she wouldn't let anyone know due to her stubborn streak. I could hear someone silently getting sick, but then realized that it was Morgan getting sick. "_Sis, Come On-Let I get you some Poweraide. You know I won't tell a soul. Though I think you should go to the hospital to prevent dehydration."_

(Morgan's Point of View)

I sighed as I sat down in the engine, hoping that no one would catch on to my sickness.

After we arrived back at the firehouse, I took a shower, ate and slept. I could feel myself being picked up though, I didn't fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(A\N- Hey Guys, I am back. I hope you enjoy this. As always, my disclaimers always apply; Flashbacks and thoughts are in italics!).**

Chapter 5

(Last Chapter... _I sighed as I sat down in the engine, hoping that no one would catch on to my sickness._

_After we arrived back at the firehouse, I took a shower, ate and slept. I could feel myself being picked up though, I didn't fight.)_

Dream-It was early morning. I woke up in a strange room as well as a pounding headache. I also realize that I was greeted by a voice I knew well, it was Zack! I started running after I got my bearings.

I was crying and screaming. I wanted anyone from the fire house to notice I was missing. (Reality)- I was being shaken awake by Casey. When I realized there was nothing to fear, I calmed-but I knew that this could mean something maybe that I couldn't shake. I quickly got dressed and headed to the firehouse to start the Sunday morning shift like I always did. I was really drowsy at the wheel, but somehow I managed to stay awake. As I approached the garage, I noticed that the reporters had finally taken us seriously and left us alone. I was greeted by a chipper voice, "_You know-you could have stayed home." _I recognized it immediately and apparently my heart did to because it was racing. "Severide, you know me better than that-I love this job and no sickness is getting me down." I smiled while preparing the coffee. Then, I heard Ben enter saying, "_You know Sis, and you had a day off-right?"_ I smiled and said, "I know but I enjoy this because we help people and make a difference, and besides; I didn't want to stay at home all day. Severide looked at me questionably, "_You had that Nightmare again, didn't you?" _ I looked down at my feet, knowing I couldn't meet his gaze; I hoped that Ben wouldn't pry.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A\N-sorry I have been gone so long but I have been swamped lately; Excuse all mistakes. Breaking this up into two parts, hope you enjoy! See bottom)**

Chapter 6, part 1

(Last Chapter_- I looked down at my feet, knowing I couldn't meet his gaze; I hoped that Ben wouldn't pry_.)

Apparently, luck was on my side because Ben didn't pry about what the guys were talking about which I was grateful for. But then, I knew that my brother would be concerned, I just hoped no one would say anything. Today was a relatively slow day, but I knew that that lead to even longer nights. Also, I had gone to my usual doctor's appointment for the physical that OSHA requires and I found out I was indeed pregnant. Tonight, at the firehouse dinner; I would be telling Casey. I know that I would also have to tell chief at some point, but since I could double as both a paramedic and a firefighter, he'd probably put me with Dawson and Shay. Lately, I have also grown concerned about Dawson because she's seemed more introverted than usual. I would pray for my friend and colleague. Around 4:15, the dispatch alarm went off, though it only needed Shay and Dawson; Chief had thought that was a little fishy, so he tagged along just in case.

Meanwhile, I had to decide when and how to tell Casey, Ben and Severide and Mills. I knew the perfect solution; I'd put notes in their lockers and then tell them face to face. Then, that way, I'd only have to tell Chief in person when I knew for certain I was pregnant.

(40 minutes later)

I go back towards the main room and speak up towards, Casey, Severide, Ben and Mills; "Boys, Make sure you check your lockers before you go home-it's important." They gave me questioning looks but got up and headed to the locker room while dinner was being cooked by Hermann, Vargas, and Cruz. I sat down on that well worn couch and played fetch with Pouch. When the guys had finished, I had smelled Doritos; usually they wouldn't bother me but as soon as I smelled them, I felt sick. I excused myself and quietly got better, and then ate a little of the dinner. Cruz spoke up, "Are you ok, Morgan?" I paused to drink my coke and said, "I am fine, just a little migraine-That's all. I hoped secretly that he wouldn't pry again.

(**A\N-Stay Tuned for the Guys Point of View for the Letters**)


	7. Chapter 7-Revelation

(**A\N-Welcome to the next chapter)**

Chapter 7

(Last Time- _Cruz spoke up, "Are you ok, Morgan?" I paused to drink my coke and said, "I am fine, just a little migraine-That's all. I hoped secretly that he wouldn't pry again.)_

The food that we had to celebrate a successful day was mouthwatering. (50 minutes later)

Casey had come back to the main room with a smile on his face. "So, do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked me with a happy look to his eyes. I thought for a moment and said, "Guys, I might be with child." Everyone was really happy and I was really grateful for that.

(Severide's Point of View)

I felt my heart breaking, because I still loved her. She was the best thing to happen to me since Renee. "How could I have been so stupid for her to not trust me?" I thought. The dispatch alarm once again and pulled myself back into reality.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Last Time-She was the best thing to happen to me since Renee. "How could I have been so stupid for her to not trust me?" I thought. The dispatch alarm once again and pulled myself back into reality.)

I was in the locker room in a hustle to get down to the engine. I decided that I would go ahead and get on the back and prepare myself for this call. The dispatch alarm was very vague in telling us what we would be facing. When we finally pulled up, I notice a guy in black with a gun. My breath caught immediately as Ben looked at me and said, "_Sis, if we need you I will radio you. Stay with Dawson and Shay for now." _ I smiled and said, "Ok, Ben-I love you." He nodded and said, "_Same here_". I really didn't know what to expect this time at this call and that was worrying me. (40 minutes later), I had enough of waiting; I decided to check and see what was taking them so long despite objections from both Shay and Dawson. But they knew that I was stubborn and I wasn't going to take no for an answer, especially when my Husband and brother were involved. I walked up to the building carefully and I looked around for Casey or Ben and I looked around for anyone. That's when I notice that someone has grabbed my hand, and did the cloth thing again. I realized that there was a certain chemical smell to it but I couldn't exactly pen it down. The last thing I remember is dropping to my knees and hoping someone, anyone would find me.


	9. Chapter 9- Academy Dinner

(**A\N-All Mistakes are my own; Contains some spoilers for Better to Lie, so if you haven't watched the episode I suggest that you do prior to reading!)**

Chapter 9

Even though I had been in the firehouse for six years, I had never gotten the chance to go-because simply I hadn't wanted to go. Tonight, however that was a different story, I was invited by Severide (because Casey was taking Heather, as a favor to her.) that I didn't mind due to the fact she had been lonely ever since her husband's death. Do not get me wrong, when we all look back on it, it still hits us very hard-I still have nightmares about that night. My mind was snapped back to reality, "So, How are you, M.? He asked softly, "Oh, I am fine, I need to see if Ben's here." He nodded and also got up to help me introduce everyone to Ben, and it was nice to be able to be the caring sister for once. Then, we were all called back to our seats, for Chief's speech. Let's just say that the speech brought a couple tears to my eyes, but also fond memories too. It was around 11 pm when we actually got out of there. I was tired and wanted to go home, so Severide offered to take me home; I gladly accepted. Though however, I couldn't shake a weird feeling about Casey. Meanwhile, on the drive home; we were stopped at a red light when someone came barreling passed Severide's car. The last thing that I remember is Severide saying is, "_You're going to be ok, I promise." _ I could feel the soft fabric of the firehouse windbreaker and someone lifting me. Like before since I knew it was Severide, I calmed. Then, I felt myself bleeding.

(Severide's Point of View)

Some idiot crashed into my car, and I think Morgan's injured. I am scared for her because I know that we've been through a lot together and she trusts me with her life. But I am harboring a secret of my own; I saw Casey and Heather kiss. The only thing that I can be certain of at this point is that when she finds out it might break her heart and that Ben and I had to help her heal if what I saw was true. I also had to make sure that if Ben did find out, he didn't go on a rampage. Being a older brother myself, I think I can talk sense into him.

I was in the waiting room, when Ben arrived. Naturally, they let him go in first since he was family, though I assured him that I would stay overnight and keep him and the crew posted. He just had to promise not to go on a rampage, he said yes, so I believed him.

(**A\N-if you're curious to see what her dress looks like, I have a link in my profile). **


	10. Chapter 10-Answered Questions

(Chapter Recap- "_Some idiot crashed into my car, and I think Morgan's injured_.")

Chapter 10

It was a long while before I woke up, and when I eventually did-I felt a huge knot on the back of my head, similar to when I had that concussion a while back. I had to make sure that no one besides Severide and I knew about what has taken place. I heard soft knocking at my door and I decided to let them in because I did not see a threat taking place. It was Severide and he was alone. I smiled and said, "Are you taking me home, because I'd really like to take a nice long bath and get some of my clothes. He smiled and said, "You're going to have to wait on the bath but I have some clothes for you, he said, showing me the plastic bag they were in. I smiled, knowing that was Shay's or Dawson handiwork. I smiled at the thought. But then I realized this, I was supposed to go for shift in twenty minutes. "Severide, I know you're going to say no, but can you see if the staff will discharge me early?" He had a puzzled look on his face as he was thinking it over. He sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do, but you owe me big time". I nodded and began taking off that hospital gown, which is next to impossible since I had an IV and heart monitor on my finger. Severide came back in and said, "They said that they would let me take you home". I had a cheesy grin on my face and said, "Severide, Will you help me with something?" as I blushed. He chuckled, "I will, and I will get the nurse in to take your IV out so we can go home. I smiled, and wondered, "_Was it should a good idea to marry Casey, considering he isn't here?"_ Yet again, I had a lot to think about. (2 hours later), Severide and I arrived back at the firehouse. Everyone was busy either watching Television or eating. I smiled, knowing they didn't expect me to be here; but a saving grace was my brother was off from shift when we came back. But then, as we entered, I saw Casey with Heather and they were kissing. I looked over at Severide and had fresh tears blinding my vision. I looked at Casey and screamed, "Did you ever love me at all!" and Severide turned to him also and said, "How could you be this blatant?"


	11. Chapter 11-Admissions and Forgiveness?

Chapter 11

(Last Time-I saw Casey with Heather and they were kissing. I looked over at Severide and had fresh tears blinding my vision. I looked at Casey and screamed, "Did you ever love me at all!" and Severide turned to him also and said, "How could you be this blatant?")

I had felt so cheated and I wanted a transfer though I knew that I had alliances here and I didn't want to break them. Lately, Severide has been very helpful and as always had a kind ear and he was also willing to listen. Today, I would be going to talk with Casey to see if we would even try to smooth things over. I have also noticed that this fight has divided the whole crew, you see you had me, Severide, Ben and Dawson and Shay and Mills, on my side. Whereas Casey has Cruz, Hermann and Vargas on his side, which has really dealt me a low blow; as for Chief's decision he's decided to stay neutral on the subject. I pulled up to the station house where Mills and Pouch were the first to see me; that naturally calmed my nerves a bit. I turned to Mills and asked, "Where's Casey?" he nodded towards the locker room and began checking the oxygen tanks. I walked silently and quickly towards the locker room, I had to go there anyway to retrieve something from my locker.

"Morgan, I know you're in here". He said. I paused and closed my locker door and said, "I am here, because I want to patch things up with you" I said, looking into his eyes and hoping my tears wouldn't spill out because that would mean I was weak. I swallowed hard and he said, "So does this mean you accept my apology?" I nodded.

(Severide's Point of View)

I was heading to the locker room when I heard Casey and Morgan making up. That was just enough to send me over the edge. I stormed into the locker room and said, "He's a cheater don't you see, M?" as tears formed, She looked at me with panic laced eyes as I said, "Don't you see that I care and love you enough for you not to get hurt?" I love you, Morgan Gail Torres!" I said quietly.

(Morgan's Point of View)

I feel like I have had the breath knocked out of me. I am both stunned and speechless.


	12. Chapter 12-Mending Fences

Chapter 12

**(A\N-So sorry for a delay, excuse mistakes)**

Casey and I had reconciled, at least for the moment anyway. This time was really looking up for the time being, and that was a welcome change because I don't like drama in any of my relationships.

The work load was not typical for a Monday, so I knew instantly that it was going to be a long night. Chief insisted that I go home and rest, and that I could make my time up because he was worried about my wellbeing. I finally gave in and went home, but I still could not escape the feeling that I was being watched, and I could only think of one person that was actually capable of having me live in fear, and that was Zack. As I approached the driveway of my home, that's when I really started to get jumpy, I did my usual routine of setting the alarm back on after I entered, and preparing my movie night stash, and prepared to watch Breaking Dawn, Part 2. As they approached the fight scene, it was so realistic; I cried and the funny thing was I didn't cry the first time I saw it, my jaw just dropped like everyone else. (Flashback*)-Dawson, Shay and I entered the movie theater and we were just enjoying our girls' night when that twist came and scared everyone, it was like the whole theater had lost its air. (After the movie)- "Did you see that twist coming?" I read the book and I swear there was no mention of that scene anywhere!" Shay remarked. I sighed, Dawson and I sighed collectively because we knew that Shay was about to go on one of her notorious rants, and knowing Severide, He would ignore her and that would make her even more mad.


End file.
